PG009: The Scoop
is the 9th episode of Pokémon Generations. Synopsis While the Hoenn region rejoices after avoiding meteoric destruction, reporter Gabby and her cameraman Ty uncover the story of a lifetime. Episode Plot A meteor is falling on the planet. Before it collides, a dragon crashes into it, causing the meteor to shatter. At the Mossdeep Space Center, Ty is in a room and asks Gabby how is she progressing. Gabby shushes him, since they need to be silent. He recalls as Gabby asked about the meteor crash and planned to go to the Mossdeep Research Center to find more. Ty tried to convince her the security was tight, but Gabby simply told one needed to be crazy to get the information. Ty sighed and went with her. As Gabby manages to find the info, she tries to download the file onto her USB stick. At the same time, one of the scientists notices an error and goes to investigate this. Gabby plays a video, so Ty wants to watch it, too. As the dragon, Mega Rayquaza, shattered the meteor with Dragon Ascent, the chunks hit the camera. However, the camera took the footage and Gabby and Ty are shocked to see a trainer on Mega Rayquaza, who had a red suit on. From the chunks, a strange pyramid was formed, which took form of a Deoxys. Mega Rayquaza fired Hyper Beam to hit Deoxys, who collected the meteor chunks to protect itself. Next, Deoxys transformed into Speed Forme and chased Mega Rayquaza, whose trainer fell onto a satellite. Deoxys, who changed into Attack Forme, fired Psycho Boost, which Mega Rayquaza evaded and hurt Deoxys. Deoxys nearly hit the trainer, though its body regenerated quickly. Deoxys fired Shadow Ball, which Mega Rayquaza ignored and endured and went to attack Deoxys, who shifted into Defense Forme. Mega Rayquaza charged into Deoxys, whose protection was destroyed and got wounded by the attack. The trainer threw the Ultra Ball and caught Deoxys. Gabby is astounded, seeing the trainer caught a Pokémon from outer space. Ty reminds her the download was finished ages ago, so Gabby is startled, but still believes they should find that trainer and interview him. Suddenly, as they are going out of the room, they are stopped by a scientist and the security. The latter comments these two, from Mauville TV station, had nothing to do here. He raises his hand, demanding the USB stick. Just as Gabby goes to give it to him, she throws it away. As everyone is distracted, Gabby runs away with Ty and grabs the stick, so the security chases them. The scientist is disappointed, stating the world isn't ready for such news. Gallery Mega Rayquaza goes towards the meteorite PG009 2.png Gabby and Ty found the file PG009 3.png A scientist notices something is wrong PG009 4.png Mega Rayquaza faces off against Deoxys PG009 5.png Deoxys blocks the attack with several rocks PG009 6.png Mega Rayquaza hits Deoxys PG009 7.png The trainer barely dodges Deoxys' attack PG009 8.png Deoxys tries to block Mega Rayquaza's attack PG009 9.png Gabby and Ty see that Deoxys was caught PG009 10.png Gabby and Ty are confronted by the scientist }} Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka